Remorse
by Besweet
Summary: I wish i could treat you with the same fairness as my other children...


_**Author's note: **_**A spontaneous one shot that I wrote to kill time. I hope you like it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~Remorse~**

I look at the clock on the wall while preparing dinner. My favorite time of the day is dinnertime. Having both my children at the table and listening to them telling me what they have learned from their training and what they have done in school. I have been lucky to be blessed with the most wonderful children. I cannot believe how fast time has gone, my son is almost ten years old and my daughter is six.

I look at the clock once again and frown, because Hayate and Kasumi were supposed to be back by dinnertime. They are probably too busy playing and forgot the time again. I shake my head and smile. I guess I better go find them. I had told them to stay within the village playground. I've looked everywhere but I could not find them. A little strange I thought, but I'm not worried yet. I know a place where Kasumi loves to go, and she had probably begged her brother to take her to the river to play catching fish. I'm quite sure that is where they are. Half way towards the river, I can suddenly hear my children's laughter from afar. The best sounds a mother would ever hear. Taking a deep breath, I keep on going and hoping within me that she isn't there too. The _child_ …

As I begin walking through the path that leads to the river, I abruptly stop when I see my daughter Kasumi chasing around a purple haired girl in circles, laughing happily. I quickly hide myself behind a tree and observe from the distance. Hayate was sitting on the grass laughing as he watches them. He had always looked after his sister…or more precisely his sisters, as in plural.

The girl stumbles forward to the ground. Automatically, the mother in me reacts, my body wants to run over to her to make sure that she is alright, just like how I would have reacted with Kasumi and Hayate if anything happens to them. Then I froze, and I draw my feet back a few steps when I see my son immediately rises from where he sat and quickly runs to her. Both my children are comforting the crying girl. Hayate is saying something funny and whatever it is that he is saying, it seems to work since she starts giggling, even Kasumi starts laughing. I haven't realized that a smile broadens on the corner of my lips that is slowly reaching and warming my eyes. My children's laughter sounds so differently, their laughter suddenly mingled with a crying infant that keeps echoing in the back of my mind. Getting louder by the second.

My mind drifted to a rainy thunder night exactly four years ago today. The night when I put her on the front doorstep to a stranger's house. She was covered in her baby blanket. She was so tiny, so innocent…I only kept her for a day before I gave her up. I have been avoiding seeing her, not because I don't want to see her, but because I don't want to be reminded how terribly I have failed her. I was afraid that every time I would look at her innocent face, she would only remind me of that awful night when her father forced himself on me. And now, as I am looking at her…all I could see is me. She has all my traits, she looks just like Kasumi and Hayate. Her fiery crimson eyes, just like her brother, her adorable smile just like her sister. Her unique hair color that stood out.

My children have the biggest heart, they're seem attached to their little sister, and they don't even know that they are siblings. They are better people than I will ever be. I shake away all the thoughts because my husband will soon be home for dinner.

"Hayate, Kasumi!" I call after.

They turn around to look at me. Kasumi runs towards me with a wide smile on her face.

"Mother, can Ayane join us for dinner? It's her birthday today." She asks.

My chest feels so heavy, and I don't quite know how to respond. Hayate is holding Ayane's hand and waiting for me to respond as well. Ayane hides herself behind Hayate and only peeks at me.

"Uh, honey…" I try to find words, as I'm not sure it is a good idea, but I don't know how to break it to my children and I don't want to disappoint Ayane.

"Ayane!" A man's voice appears on the other side that quickly grab my attention. Our gazes briefly lock on each other. Then he turns his attention back to Ayane.

"Come on, let's go home. It's dinner time." He reaches his hand out motioning for her to come to him. Ayane let go of Hayate's hand and quickly runs to the man.

Hayate places himself next to me and looked at Ayane slowly disappearing from their sight. Ayane turns slightly to wave at Hayate and Kasumi and they happily wave back at her.

"Good bye Ayane, see you soon." Kasumi shouts as she waves.

Then Ayane turns around one more time to look at me until she disappears out of my sight. I wish I could treat her with the same fairness as my other children.

 _Forgive me, Ayane..._

"Mother, why are you crying?" Hayate's voice breaks my thoughts and I quickly wipe away the tears that unknowingly have escaped my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Let's go home before your father starts to worry." They nod at the same time.

"Piggy ride! piggy ride!" Kasumi yells to Hayate who is walking ahead of us. He stops and waits for her and Kasumi jumps on his back. I couldn't stop smiling as I walk behind them.


End file.
